


Geografia della mancanza

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100words, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Ole Nissen, Homer Landmann]Africa è il fatto che tu non ci sei.[Storia partecipante alla challenge "Drabbles, drabbles e ancora drabbles", indetto da HarrietStrimell sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Ole Nissen/Homer Landmann





	Geografia della mancanza

**Prompt** : 19 maggio, Africa

* * *

  
  
  


_** Geografia della mancanza ** _

  
  
  
  


Africa è un nome stampato in maiuscolo sulla cartina del libro di geografia. 

Africa è il fatto che tu non ci sei. 

Africa è il nome che potrei dare al mio vuoto, il mio vuoto dai bordi che continuo a tormentare e che ogni giorno si fanno un po' più sfilacciati. 

Africa è il tuo sorriso, il tuo sguardo che il mondo sapeva cambiarlo, arricchirlo, renderlo sempre un poco più bello. Mi guardavi spesso, e se io mi guardavo come tu mi guardavi anche io mi facevo un poco più bello.

Africa è il fatto che tu non ci sei.

  
  


[100 parole]

  
  
  
  


* * *

Note: 

Tecnicamente, questa drabble dovrebbe finire nella sezione dedicata a Harry Potter, dato che idealmente i protagonisti sono gli stessi della mia storia “Surya Namaskara”: tuttavia, trattandosi di personaggi originali che agiscono in un contesto in cui il mondo creato dalla Rowling è solo uno sfondo marginale, ed essendo questa drabble completamente avulsa da questo contesto, ho preferito fare un’incursione nella sezione dedicata alle storie originali.

Mi rendo conto che, letta da sola, può non avere granché senso, ma l’ho scritta di getto, per cercare di consolarmi da una giornata terribile buttandomi nell’angst di personaggi fittizi: perdonatemi, davvero.


End file.
